


【英版纸牌屋】罗杰奥尼尔的一次乡下旅程

by Yubilin



Category: House of Cards Trilogy (UK)
Genre: M/M, what happened on Urquhart's country house
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 弗朗西斯厄克特决意要叫罗杰奥尼尔作一趟单程旅行，而伊丽莎白厄克特另有高见。





	【英版纸牌屋】罗杰奥尼尔的一次乡下旅程

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carnival_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/gifts).

01

下午两点整，罗杰奥尼尔到达汉普郡南安普顿的一座漂亮庄园。他还驾驶着那辆和佩妮一起选购的旧车。刹车有些不灵便了，但方向盘总能确保这老姑娘够顺着他的心意移动。他停在主宅正门，厄克特已经在门前迎接他。

党鞭长穿着整齐的戗驳领西装，没有扣第二颗扣子，黑领带系着完美的半温莎结，他并没有戴那副半月形眼镜，脸上显出一点儿疲倦来。这位绅士亲昵地将左手搭在罗杰的脖颈上，邀请他进入会客厅。罗杰只好尽量拉直自己皱皱巴巴的衣服，摸索着扣上领子，亦步亦趋地跟住。

会客厅并不宽敞明亮，正相反，狭小的空隙里几乎只有两张旧沙发挨在一起，周围的架子上放着一些落灰的陈设。台灯和相框都落了灰，银具也暗沉沉的，正像古旧的党派本身，没人喜欢，还被高高供起。

谈话进行得不太顺利，罗杰不为厄克特的封爵许诺所动。不错的，Sir Roger听起来像个大人物，但是罗杰总是更喜欢一些真真切切的，可以把玩咂摸的东西，他攥住厄克特递来的酒杯，将海岛威士忌一饮而尽。他喝了一杯，然后又是一杯，将酒气和鼻涕抹在他能碰到的所有地方，直到醉醺醺地在党鞭长的沙发上晕厥过去。

02

弗朗西斯厄克特戴上他的厨用橡胶手套，白色的手套，这白色与致人死亡的两种粉末混合在一起，难分彼此。对于罗杰的结局，厄克特没有半点愧怍。事情是这样的，奥尼尔先生早就选择好了自杀的工具，厄克特添加的老鼠药不过是帮助他稍稍加快这个流程罢了。话说回来，即使可怜的宣传处小处长没有经常来一口的爱好，党鞭长也乐意提供别种类的意外。

这时候一只戴着华贵婚戒的手按住了弗朗西斯厄克特。他的妻子，伊丽莎白轻声警告他，粗陋的计划容易出问题。罗杰奥尼尔，这毫无自制力的垃圾人物，也许能撑到他的居所，但更有可能在途中加油站的厕所倒下，甚至他还没有走出厄克特家的庄园就会忍不住通过白色粉末满足他无止境的肮脏欲望。厄克特决定，这简单粗暴的计划是不可行了。

弗朗西斯注视他的妻子，他梳着齐整的白发，蓝眼睛透亮，看起来比实际年轻得多。伊丽莎白按住他的臂膀鼓励道：“征服他！就像征服你的记者小朋友。”

03

厄克特没有在母亲膝上获得多少温暖，自从长兄阿拉斯泰尔亡于战争，那个软弱女人留给弗朗西斯的唯一印象仅仅是抚过公祷书时干枯丑陋的手指。而他的父亲竟能够比自己无用的妻子更加不堪，轻易选择逃避自己的生命，进而成为整个厄克特家的耻辱，这样的父亲自然从未带给他一点智慧。

他也愈来愈少在妻子处得到爱抚。是的，伊丽莎白具有一位优秀政治家的妻子所需的一切品质，所以弗朗西斯并不苛求更多。但是政治家的欲望是需要被满足的，他吮吸权力的乳头，同时慷慨地将自己放置于别人手上。别误会，大脑并不是性器官，厄克特寻求智力上的满足，他寻找可爱聪明的小脑袋。党鞭长引导教授、玩弄操控年轻人，以此获得灵魂上的浸润，而他又不拒绝相伴而来的肉体机器上的快感。厄克特喜欢高潮，有谁不喜欢高潮呢？厄克特的肉体在激烈的冲突中失控，灵魂却冷静地升上天空，与虚无至高之地的观者对话。

这一次他将自己献祭给至高无上的权利机器——首先是献给通往首相宝座上的一个小小关卡；坦白来讲，罗杰奥尼尔年过四十，头发灰白，已经将仅存的活力消耗在繁杂的低贱领域，他不会是厄克特惯常选择的对象。伊丽莎白认为简单的几次高潮就能让脆弱偏执的瘾君子拜伏在厄克特的膝下，那么即将献出身体的党鞭长本人也就这么认为。

04

“已经六点了。”厄克特叫醒罗杰，指了指挂钟。这挂钟古旧非常，不知是哪一位厄克特家的先祖从英王的库藏中取获的。它注视这这一代的厄克特拿起酒杯，讨好地递至一个卑微到像虫子一样的人物手边。

罗杰奥尼尔丢开他廉价的高卢香烟，痛痛快快地吸起厄克特的雪茄。他不是没有接触过这昂贵的奢品，但他急切得像个戒烟多日的瘾鬼，但是厄克特向他提供了更多别的东西。

党鞭长的身体并不像他的同龄者那样衰颓，想必是常受到年轻人的滋润才获得了特别的的活力。这样的身体横陈在古旧庄园的一个客房大床上的时候，罗杰的选择似乎就是必然的了。

05

厄克特仁慈地交出了自己身体的使用权。罗杰弯折厄克特的腰，肆意捏揉党鞭长的臀部，不留情面地插入柔软的身体，听到权力本人在无情的操控下哀叫。这时候厄克特锐利的蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙地发灰，汗水从他身体的每一个角落涌出来。罗杰忽然觉得自己面对的不再是一个出入于唐宁街和史密斯广场的文质彬彬的党鞭长，倒是个婊子。这个婊子将自己的身体作为招待品交付给罗杰，换取他的一点帮助。

是的，厄克特待他不薄，尤其是今日这样的招待不能不叫人满意，但是罗杰怎么不能要求更多呢。胃里残存的威士忌炙烤着罗杰，这煤灰和海草精酿而成的造物逼迫他加大挞伐的力度，正如那些高高在上的微笑迫使他向一个有点儿好奇心的小记者的窗户掷出砖块。他朝着更弱小的生物举起屠刀时快意非常。佩妮以为他不忍心伤害一只虫子。可是，可是！可怜的好罗杰能怎么办呢？只要是为了他自己，罗杰什么都肯干，他不满足于一个小小政党宣传处，是的，是的，罗杰总是值得更多。

罗杰在高潮中深深窒息，现在弗朗西斯厄克特，预备首相，未来的不列颠的大人物，在他身下抽搐着，为他给予的一点点恩赐颤抖。当年绿茵场上的爱尔兰男孩没有想到他能将出身高贵的政客玩弄于指掌之间，又或者罗杰早有预感。

他真是得意非常。厄克特的衬衫被压出好几道折痕，但这昂贵面料还保有一点尊严，免于和罗杰皱巴巴的裤子沦落到相同的不堪境遇，可它的主人失掉了最后的力气，只无助地跟随罗杰的节奏摇晃。

佩妮说罗杰是个聪明人，可每每他玩弄心机时总要败于厄克特膝下。当年的“微笑幽灵”，那个年轻男孩，幻想自己如昔日一般年轻有力，殊不知时间刀痕在他身上划出的印记已经淌血，老政客任他肆意操弄时从苍白的嘴唇里发出的一二声呜咽正是死神敲响的丧钟。

罗杰奥尼尔，他一向以为自己是个小人物，日日祈求庸俗凡人的吹捧，又常常为史密斯广场的上等人唾弃。他不吝于使用下作手段，以至于胆大包天到冒首相之名，但纵使他虚张声势地使尽浑身解数，并无哪一位大人真正将他看在眼里。而他又是追求享乐的，因而常常在可卡因那里得到一点虚幻的满足。他常常向往不再勾心斗角的生活，那些在健康农场的快快活活的体面日子，但哪一次他不是自愿地回到威斯敏斯特这肮脏污臭的水沟里当一只不起眼的老鼠呢？现在他来到了权力旁边，伸一伸手，就触碰到大英未来的主人，罗杰哪里肯松开勒在厄克特脖颈上的手呢。他稍稍用力，就逼迫厄克特追着他祈求赐予更多，有如厄克特碰一碰嘴皮，就逼迫着罗杰干下一件件肮脏事。

06

这场不堪的性事结束得很快，并非罗杰没有尽力拖延。瘾君子再努力，也改变不了他不复壮年的事实。

罗杰还趴在厄克特身上，像只濒死的老狗般气喘吁吁。他疲软的阴茎仍然插在厄克特身体里，甚至时不时还试着抽动一下。好的消息是，这会儿他不再流出浓涕了，他在高潮中与久经考验的鼻腔暂时达成了和解。

等度过这个周末，度过这个周末后罗杰就彻头彻尾地成了他的人，厄克特笃定。即将登顶最高巅峰的时候，厄克特也不希望脚下染上不详的血色，不，厄克特并不是迷信的人，如果奥尼尔先生胆敢有所反复，爱尔兰共和军也乐意为他制造一些不幸的意外。但是此刻厄克特脱了力，喘息着倒在客房床上，居然无力推开罗杰。

党鞭长太狼狈了，他少居人下，从没有被罗杰奥尼尔这样的货色压住肆意寻欢的经验。无可否认的是，他被迫在高潮中获得了一些快感，但这快感是屈辱中得来的，有如他在被前首相亨利科林里奇背叛后决定报复时候心头涌上的快意。正是这屈辱之后的快感，支持着厄克特一次次向高峰迈进，正是这高潮将厄克特托起，好叫他吸允到威权流出的蜜水。

现在他浑身发颤，到处是先前喷溅而出的腻人污迹，可是生命的热量又重新填满了他的身体。厄克特又是那个野心勃勃的预备首相了，而罗杰除了发出止不住的哼哼唧唧的恶声，毫无热度，已是一具死尸。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这里厄克特夫人的名字取用英版纸牌屋电视剧的说法，而非原著小说


End file.
